Memories from the Past
by Ari Soreno
Summary: 5 years after Bella's mysterious disappearance things for Edward aren't going too well. As for Jacob, he's coping. But when a new girl shows up in town that seems to have a connection to Bella that no one can explain everything gets turned topsy turvy.
1. New Beginnings

Last night I dreamed of vampires.

A dark dream of midnight hallways and fleeting shadows, running steps on cold and moss covered stones. Then him, piercing amber eyes and auburn hair, and when I saw him I knew him, and that I had seen him somewhere before. And he knew me, proven by a single spoken word, "Jenny."

"Vampires?" Bree asked as we got out of my old mustang. "You're_not_ starting this again Jenny." She threw me an exasperated look as I slammed the driver's side door shut.

"I'm telling you, these dreams can't just be a coincidence." I told her. She paused as we trudged up a small and muddy hill that led from the parking lot to our school.

"You know," She said, a thoughtful look on her face, "I read online that dreams about vampires are just a sign of sexual frustration."

"Bree!"I yelled, my cheeks turning a bright raspberry color.

"I'm just saying, I think it's about time we got you a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes at her but she continued on, apparently not noticing my lack of enthusiasm on the subject. "Which is why I think you should come down to La Push with us this weekend. There will be plenty of good looking guys so it will be worth the drive." We hurried in through the small back entrance of the school as the warning bell signaled all the students to hurry to class.

"You know how I feel on the subject Bree. And trying to convince my parents to let me drive from Port Angeles all the way down to La Push is something I don't want to attempt." We stood together at the fork in the hallways where we would have to go our separate ways.

"I know, I know, but just give a chance Jenny! You might meet someone you really like." She stared at me with these huge puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Fine," I said halfheartedly, "But if my parents get mad when they hear about it I'm going to send them to you."

"Ok with me." She waved goodbye as she pranced down to her first class.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"But Mooooooom" I dragged out the word, afraid that it sounded too much like a whine. It was early afternoon, still enough time to drive down to La Push and back up without being too late for my curfew. 

"Bree is going to be there, and so are a lot of kids from school. It's not like it's going to be me and a whole bunch of strangers."

My mom shoved past me with a pie in both hands. The rich apple scent filled my nose and sent my stomach into growls of hunger. She placed them on the dining room table then looked at me disapprovingly.

"Jennifer, if you think you are driving all the way to the coast for some teenage get together you are sadly mistaken. You will stay put at home and read a book or something." I stared at her opened mouthed. I had faced her motherly over protectiveness before but I wasn't a child anymore.

"Mother, I am _seventeen_ years old. I think I can take care of myself." My mother pursed her lips and I knew I had crossed the line. Talk back to her and all hell broke loose.

"Jennifer Fisher you are to go to room this instant and if you even think about going anywhere for the next week you can forget about. You are grounded missy." I sighed in a rather over dramatic fashion and made my way up the stairs to my room. I put on a defeated face for show but there was no way this was going to stop me.

You see, I was one of those kids that would hate a toy but as soon as someone else started playing with it I'd, of course, want it sooo badly that I'd probably end up kicking them or something to get it back. So even though I had originally not wanted to go all the way down to La Push just so Bree could hook me up with some boy that I had never met before the old teen rebelliousness started kicking in and I had to go no matter what.

So with that in mind I cracked open the window in my room that over looked the patio awning in the back of the house. I grabbed my purse and a few essential makeup items and slipped out the window and onto the awning. I'd like to think that I was as stealthy as a ninja, unfortunately my lack of coordination meant that I slipped on my way down the column that held up the awning and landed, rather painfully, on my backside. Luckily my mother was playing her show tunes too loudly to notice and I slipped away in my mustang without being heard.

As I hopped onto the road that would take me to La Push I ran an anxious hand through my dark brown hair. I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror taking in my hair, cropped a little ways below my ear, my eyes, a pleasant blue green lined with just a touch of eyeliner, and my pink, slightly full lips. Looking at myself it wasn't a surprise that a few guys had asked me out; I was pretty in a nice sort of way. I wasn't of course a beauty, but that suited me just fine, my style leaned more toward layed back more than anything else, though i act like a punk. And let's not forget the oh so stylish Jimmy Choos that adorned my feet. I'd just have to wait and see what the boys down in La Push thought of me.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

As I sped along the sun was still a good distance above the horizon, I passed through the small town and Forks and I knew it wasn't too far till I got to my final destination.

"You know," I said to myself, "I scenic detour wouldn't be such a bad idea." I slowed my mustang and took a few back roads into a wooded area. There weren't any other cars on this small road which was nice. I gave it a more secluded feel, like I was the only person in the world.

But as my car started to sputter and I noticed tendrils of smoke drifting out from under the hood my idea for a secluded and scenic detour wasn't looking too good. I got out and surveyed the damage and it didn't look good. Not that I'd know whether it looked good or not, I wasn't a mechanic and had no idea how to judge the damage or fix the car.

"No problem, I've got my handy dandy cell phone." I whipped out my cell and quickly dialed Bree's number. Then I heard a lady come on and say in a wonderful cheery voice. 'We're sorry but it seems you are out of the service area, please hang up and try again.'

"Ah SHUCKS!" I shouted as I kicked the door, leaving a nasty dent which only made me more upset. So after a few deep calming breathes I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to have to get help. So I set out down the road.

As the sun sunk lower and lower in the sky I was beginning to give up hope on salvation. I had been walking for what seemed like hours and there had been no sign of any car or person. With a sigh I flopped down on the side of the road and rested my chin on my hand.

"If someone doesn't come in the next minute I swear, I am going to lay down right here and die." AS if on cue the distant sound of a car engine came to my attention. As it got closer I ran out into the middle of the road and waved my hands to get it to stop.

Through the windshield I saw the shocked face of an American Indian boy. Well to call him a boy would be a gross miscalculation, he was somewhere between a teenager and a man. From what I could see of his arms from their place on the steering wheel he was extremely well muscled. He was also extremely good looking, with medium length hair and stunning features he was what most girls would call 'a hotty'.

"Need some help?" He asked as I walked/ran to the driver's side window.

"Definitely! My car broke down a ways down the road and my cell doesn't get reception out here. Would you mind giving me a lift to the nearest mechanic?" I slung my purse over my shoulder, getting ready to jump into the car even if he said no. Luckily he smiled a nice (and might I add gorgeous) smile and hit the unlock button for the door.

"You're in luck, you happen to be looking at a very talented mechanic." I raced to the other side of the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

"REALLY?" Then when he started laughing at my rather enthusiastic I hurriedly apologized for my loudness. "It's just that, I though I'd never find anyone on this road. You have no idea how long I've been walking."

"I can imagine, hardly anyone drives up here." He started up the car again and we started on our way down the road.

"I'm Jenny by the way, Jenny Fisher." I extended a hand.

"Jacob, Jacob Black" He took the hand I had offered and when we touched it was like an electric jolt shot through my body.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hello everyone, nice to meet you! My name is Ari and i will be your author for this delightful tale. This is actually written for my friend Jenny! She, as you have probably already figured out, is the main character for this. So this is just the openning, my other chapters will be longer than this so don't get mad cuz it's short! I hope you liked it, as for now

This is Ari, signing out.

REVIEW!! or else...

p.s. if any of you have read Vita Per Sempre that is by my bestest friend Alice. If you haven't read it, you should.


	2. Old Faces

Jacob's eyes widened as we both pulled our hands away. My whole body was still tingling with the electricity that had just passed between us.

"Did you just…" I began.

"Feel that jolt" He ended.

I nodded, my mouth closed in a tight line. This was too weird; it was starting to freak me out. He was staring at me strangely and his body was starting to shake. He looked like he was about to jump out of the car.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Have we met at all before?" He asked between deep breaths, his tone sounded desperate.

"Not that I can think of. I mean I've been to La Push a couple of times before but I don't remember meeting you." I was starting to lean away from him towards the door. It had started to heat up in the car and a cool May evening had turned into what felt like a warm July day.

"It's Jacob! Jacob Black!" He yelled at me, his pupils were starting to dilate and it looked like his skin was rippling.

"Stop it, you're scaring me!" It was true, and I don't get frightened very easily. At least I would like to think I don't. After I spoke he looked surprised, then realization dawned on his face. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths, these different from the panting breaths he had been taking earlier. As his breathing steadied he stopped shaking and the car cooled down once more. I was beginning to think that something was going on here, something that I couldn't begin to understand.

"Are you all right…?" I leaned in to him, my breath lightly brushing his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I was shocked by his sudden harshness. "I'm sorry, I just need to relax for a bit."

We sat together in silence. Needless to say it was an awkward silence, and I never enjoy those kinds of silences.

"You know," I finally said, "Every awkward silence someone thinks of Abraham Lincoln."

"Is that so…" He stared at the road ahead, a blank expression on his face. And there goes a perfectly good conversation starter, I though as the trees passed us by.

The sky ahead of us was ablaze with the violent red of sunset when we finally pulled up to my car. The poor thing looked so lonely all by itself by the side of the road. Jacob hopped out of the driver's seat and walked over to the car. As he evaluated its state of disrepair I watched from the hood of his car where I had decided to recline for the time being. After several minutes he gave a low whistle.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, a glint of hope that it would be a quick fix and I could still get to the beach in time to see everyone.

"If by good you mean having to buy a new car then yes, it's a good thing." He leaned over the hood and inspected the engine, a frown on his face.

"No, not my baby!" I ran to my lovely old car and started nuzzling it, much to the amusement of Jacob. He chuckled and looked at his now grease covered hands.

"You know, if you'd be willing to spend the night at my place I could probably fix it up enough so that you could drive it home. Beyond that I have no guarantees." He sauntered over to me, a cool smile on his face. He must have seen the panic in my eyes though since he added, "Of course by spend the night I mean the guest room. I won't try any funny stuff, I swear." He extended his hand toward me and I regarded it a bit suspiciously. "Come on, I won't bite." He smiled an ironic smile and I reached out my hand towards his. He grabbed it and once again I felt electricity run between us. But instead of shaking my hand as I thought he would he flipped it over and drew something on my palm.

"A pentagram!" I gasped when I saw it traced across my palm in grease. His ironic smile spread as he saw my shocked expression. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Was his only reply. He laughed as I pouted then motioned toward my car. "Take everything you need from here and then hop back in the Rabbit." He must have seen my questioning expression since he then explained that 'the rabbit' was his car.

"What about _my_ car?" I asked him as I gathered up a few things that I had tossed into my car, mostly makeup and money.

"We'll come out here in the morning and work on it, since it's obviously not going anywhere right now."

I finished picking up the few items that I had and once I was back in the car we headed to his home. I lowered the window and stuck my head out to see the now dark night sky. It was beautiful. This far from any major cities gave a clear view of the stars and planets. It was like someone had taken diamonds and tossed them into the sky.

"Look Jacob, it's a full moon!" I cried joyfully, my hair blowing around my face in the wind.

"If you listen hard you might be able to hear some wolves howling at it." His tone was dark and mysterious, sending shivers up my spine. I listened, and sure enough I heard what sounded like a wolf howl, though the sound was far deeper and huskier than any wolf I had ever heard before. Soon after the first more howls went up and all around us the woods came alive. As we sped along I caught glimpses of fur in different shades flitting between the trees.

"This is wonderful!" I yelled, my voice full of excitement and joy. I glanced over at Jacob and he smiled at me.

"I'm glad you like it." His voice was tender almost a caress. I smiled and let the magic of night sweep me away.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Well, here we are. Welcome to my humble abode!" He spread his arms in mocking fashion. I laughed at him and we made our way up the steps.

"What's that building over there?" I asked, pointing to a building a ways off in the trees.

"Oh that? That's my workshop. That is where your car is going to be living for a short while." He stopped, then looked at me. "Oh, you must need to call your parents. They're probably wondering where you are."

"It's more likely that they haven't even noticed I'm gone. I'll deal with them when the time comes." He shrugged then opened the door.

"Dad, I'm home!" I stepped into his small home. I liked it, it had a homey feel, unlike the antiseptic and OCD home I was used to, this house looked like people actually lived in it.

"Jake, where have you been?" The words came from a rather old looking man in a wheelchair. He looked like his son, though the similarities weren't apparent if you didn't look for them. He had an easygoing smile, that is, until he saw me. "Jake, who is this?"

"This is Jenny, dad. Her car broke down and I offered to fix it for her." Jacob smiled a rather cute, impish smile. It was obvious that he wasn't supposed to have brought any one over from the disapproving look on his dad's face. Well actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he had girls over a lot. He was that good looking. Now there was a depressing thought, he probably already had a girlfriend.

Wait, what was I thinking?! I had just met the guy and I was already fantasizing about us together. Walking hand and hand along the beach, stopping to get ice cream, him licking up a little bit of ice cream that had gotten on my nose, us making out in his car…

"Jenny? Are you all right, you look a little out of it." Jacob was leaning in towards me, his face right in front of mine.

"I'm fine! Just fine thanks!" I jumped backward to get away from his gorgeous face before I was consumed by the wild thoughts that were streaming through my mind. Unfortunately, as I jumped back I managed to hook my foot on the leg of the couch and fall flat on my butt. "Oh" was the only witty comment I could think of to counter the indignity of it all.

There was a pause as both Jacob and his dad stared down at me. Well Jacob had to lean over a little to see me he was so tall, what was he 6' 7"? Suddenly Jake (I assumed it was okay to refer to him as Jake since his dad had called him that) broke into a bellow of laughter; his dad on the other hand just stared down at me disapprovingly.

After Jake's laughter subsided a bit his dad wheeled over to him. "Can I have a word?" He said, then shot a glance at me, "Alone?"

Jake looked at me as if to apologize for his dad, I mouthed 'it's ok' to him. As he walked over to a corner of the small living room I realized how in tune Jake and I were to each other. We had only known each other for maybe an hour or two and yet it was like we had known each other for a lifetime.

As I watched Jake and his dad talk in hushed voices I felt kind of out of place. I thought about a lot of things as I sat there on that couch. Mostly I regretted not being to lip read so I could know what they were talking about.

The next thing that came to my mind was my parents. They were okay, it's not like I hated them, my mom was just really uptight and my dad was always gone because of his job. I just… I just they'd listen to me for once! I wish they'd give me some space to do my own thing and hang out with my friends when I wanted to and do things that a normal teenager was expected to do.

_But you're not normal…_

I brushed the voice aside. I was normal, I _am_ normal. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, I decided a long time ago to live in the present.

That brought me to me third thought: the boy that I dreamed about, the one with golden eyes and auburn hair, the vampire. I know he's a vampire. I also know that he needs my help. I don't know how I know these things. For some reason they're crystal clear in my mind. And it's not like I just dreamed about him once I've been dreaming about him for awhile…

_Ever since that time five years ago…_

I willed the voice to shut up, to leave me alone. I could still hear it whispering in the back of my mind but the words were now indecipherable. I focused on the face of the vampire, that clear pinpoint of light in the darkness. He was the one constant in my life lately, the dreams coming every night. I thought about him, ran my mind over the images that I could remember, trying to focus on the ones I couldn't.

And as I sat there thinking about the vampire boy another image intruded into my mind, the image of Jacob. His lovely complexion, handsome features, his lips so very quick to smile. I looked at him, standing across the room. Then it was like he sensed me looking at him, he stopped talking and looked up at me. I felt it again, that electricity that seemed to run through us and connect us. It was something special, something that I had never experienced before. And as I stared at him all thoughts of the handsome vampire vanished from my mind.

"Jake, you cannot do this again! You have to act like an adult for once." His dad's voice carried over to my ears. "You know what happened with Bella, do you really want that to happen again?"

Bella? Who was Bella? That name obviously meant something to Jacob, he seemed to whither when the name was mentioned. It was girl's name, was she his ex? Was she something more than just his ex? I listened closely to the next words between them.

"Dad, I told you that was the past. I'm over her; she's been gone for how many years now?" Jake tried to casually brush it aside but I knew from how he was now not bothering to talk in a whisper that he was _so_ not over this Bella girl still.

"Jake, I'm just trying to tell you that letting another girl in your life right now is not a good idea." His dad shot a glance over to me and I quickly tried to act as if I wasn't hanging on every word they were saying. "I mean, who knows what will happen and what she'll find out if she stays with us."

I cleared my throat and they both their heads shot up, their eyes focused directly on me. "Um… It should only be one night. I'll do the dishes or something to pay you back if you want me to." Jake's eyes widened as if to say 'you are so not helping the situation.' But when I glanced at his dad I knew that I had said something right. "I mean, I don't mean to be a burden. I just need to get my car fixed then I'll go home, back to Port Angeles." I saw the old man's face soften.

"Well if it's only for one night I guess it's alright. " He nodded to Jake then went to, what I assumed, was his room. Leaving us alone. All alone.

"So…Where is this guest room?" He smiled and led me down a small hallway into a room that did not resemble any guest room I had ever seen. "This looks more like a teenage guy's room than a guest bedroom."

"Yeah, well, that's because it is." I looked at him in shock as he started moving a few things around so that we could walk in the room. The floor was littered with magazines and clothing and all the things you'd expect to find in a teenage boy's room.

"But, if this is your room, shouldn't you sleep here? I mean I can just sleep on the couch." I looked at my feet, secretly too embarrassed to sleep in his bed. I bet it smelled like him…

"No really I insist, you should be able to sleep in an actual bed, you're a guest." He started toward me, taking a step as if trying to literally back me in a corner.

"No _I_ insist. This is your room; you shouldn't have to give it up for me." I took a step back away from him. But my clumsiness, for the second time that day, prevailed and as my foot connected with the cover of a magazine I slipped and went sprawling backwards towards his bed. He tried to catch me before I fell but we both landed in a heap on his bed. And when I say heap I mean he landed on top of me. On his bed. Yeah, talk about awkward situations. As we both layed there, trying to make sense of what had just happened, he lifted his face to look at me.

"Are you ok?" He breathed. I felt his body press against mine, his hot breath brush against my cheek. My mind went crazy, going way beyond just the make out scenes in the back of his car.

"Yeah, couldn't be better." I finally managed to say. We gazed at each other, my head full of him and only him. It was too soon when he finally stood up. I got up too and realized that my face was completely red.

"Well," He said, shuffling his feet, "You can borrow some of my clothes for pajamas. I'm going out for a bit but I'll be back soon. You should get some sleep."

He walked out of the room, with one more glance at me before disappearing completely. I heard the front door open and shut. Then silence. And as I turned over the scene that had just taken place in his bedroom I resigned myself to the fact that I probably had a huge crush on Jacob Black. Oh crap.

So after putting on a pair of pants and a t-shirt that were both way huge on me I slipped under the covers of his bed and fell asleep imagining that he was holding me in his arms.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I woke up the next day not knowing where I was. I was wearing unfamiliar clothes in an unfamiliar room and by golly it looked like a boy's room. I stumbled out of the bed and down the hall into the living room before remembering what had happened yesterday. As I blinked my bleary and sleep ridden eyes I saw Jake looking at me from where he was reading a book on the couch.

"Good morning, what is with that look on your face?" He looked me up and down and continued when I didn't answer him. "I take it you're not a morning person?" I nodded, walked over to the couch, and flopped down next to him.

"Hungry." Was all I said after a few minutes of him reading and me staring at the wall. I felt his eyes on me as I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I renched the door to the fridge open to find that there was no food in it. Except for some ketchup and mayonnaise. Who eats only ketchup and mayonnaise?

"Where's the food?!" I cried in frustration. Jake chuckled and walked up to peer into the fridge.

"Well, it looks like you just happen to be the lucky person to win the grocery lottery." He walked over to the wall by the front door and took down some keys from a hanger on the wall.

"Here" He threw them at me and I some how managed to catch them though my hands were somewhere in the long sleeves of the shirt that I had borrowed from him. "Once you wake up you can go out and buy the groceries, which will be the payment for staying the night and fixing your car. My wallets on the counter, you can use my credit card."

I looked down at the keys, looked at him, shrugged then went and changed into my clothes. After grabbing the credit card that he had mentioned I walked to the door, and out to his car.

"Don't get lost, and try not to break my car too!" I looked back to see Jake standing in the door, he winked at me then went back inside. I sighed, rubbed my eyes, then opened the driver's side door.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

This was not my first time in Forks or La Push. I'd been down here a few times with my parents or a friend for a road trip. I had never, however, really paid attention to where anything was. So as I drove 

around in the drizzling rain I tried to find some sign of a grocery store. Unfortunately that was easier said than done.

I drove along looking for the turn off I was supposed to take. After awhile I found myself, once again , on a back rode where no one else was driving.

"Stupid Jenny! Look for another road you can take." Yes I know, talking to myself isn't exactly a good sign but if you drive alone for long enough than it becomes a habit.

_Turn here!_

I felt the tickling in the back of my mind. I immediately stopped the car and looked around. I was surrounded by trees but there was a small break in them that seemed to house a small road. I knew that it was probably a bad idea to listen to the voice that probably meant I was insane but what else could I do?

As I drove along the small road the tiny drizzle of a rain turned into a torrent, the day had turned to night . I continued to drive, hoping that I might see something through the rain. And there it was, as if I had wished it into being. A small light in the darkness.

I drove toward it and it got larger till finally I saw that it was a house, a very nice house, expensive looking. Parked in front were expensive looking cars too. Several of them in fact. I parked next to a particularly shiny Volvo and ran up to the front porch in the pouring rain.

After ringing the doorbell I looked out into the rain, something felt strange. I felt something in my mind stir and become restless.

"Yes?" The door swung open and the voice of an older teenage boy floated out across the space on the porch. I turned to look into the golden eyes of the vampire with auburn hair that had haunted my dreams for the past five years.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Heloooo everyone! It is your fabulous author Ari reporting once again for duty! SO what did you all think? Did you like it? I hope you did. It's getting interesting isn't it? I promised a longer chapter and I delivered! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review! And maybe I'll answer, in fact I probably will. As for all you who are guessing what Jenny's connection to Bella is, you'll just hafta wait and see cuz if I told you now it would ruin the whole story wouldn't it?**

**So long, farewell, aufedersei, goodbye,**

**(gee I hope I spelled that right)**

**Ari**


	3. Rainy Hearts

I blinked, my mind scrambling to make sense of what was happening. Here he was, the vampire boy, in front of me. I had thought that he had just been a dream, nowhere near being a real person.

"V-Vampire." I pointed at him, taking a cautious step back. My body was shaking and somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the voice babbling something about vampires. The vampire boy had been looking at me strangely up until I had spoken, but once I had his eyes widened.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" He asked. His body had gone completely still, almost like a statue.

"I'm no one special. So uh...I'll just be going." I turned around and started down the steps. My thoughts were in an uproar, I didn't know what was going on anymore.

_Stop!_

I stopped. He was there, in front of me. It was as if he had materialized from the air. I stood as still as a statue, just as he had been before. My breath was coming in ragged gasps as my instincts told me to run but something else told me to stay.

"I will say it again, who are you and what business do you have here?" He stopped and seemed to make the slightest motion, tilting his head to the side like he was trying to hear something. His voice sounded empty and soulless.

"My n-name is Jenny, I'm just trying to find a grocery store but I got lost and ended up here and then it started raining and I saw the house, well not the house but the light, and _then_ I saw the house and I parked my car and I was going to ask for directions but then- but then I _recognized_ you!" I had just done what I like to call verbal vomit where the only thing coming out of my mouth is words and I don't even think about what I'm saying.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You recognized me?" His voice sounded sarcastic, almost like he was making fun of me. In fact I was pretty sure he was trying to make fun of me. But the important word there is trying, he knew I knew and I knew he knew that I knew. And what I knew was that he was a vampire.

"Yes I recognized you. I dream about you, all the time. Don't look at me like that!" He was trying to act casual, his face a mask of perfect not caring. "You. Are. A. Vampire." I pronounced each word clearly, driving my point home. I wasn't afraid of him like I had been earlier, I was going to be proven right or…or…or something that I hadn't figured out yet!

I walked closer to him, staring up into his face. He wasn't as tall as Jacob but he was still taller than my 5' 8" so I had to look up to meet him eye to eye. Are faces were now only separated by inches and as I stood there, full of defiance, he suddenly jumped back with a burst of super human speed.

"You…" He was standing near the car now. I had forgotten that it was pouring rain outside and as he stood, facing away from me, he quickly became drenched in rain. His voice floated to my ears even though there was a large distance between us.

"I what?" His reaction had shocked me. After I had spoken he slowly turned around, his now rain drenched hair flopping into his golden eyes. Then, just as quickly as he had jumped away from me he was now standing not five inches from me.

"You smell like _her_. Why do you smell like _her_!?" His voice boomed across the small porch and I cringed away from him.

"Her?! I don't know what you're talking about!" I sidled backwards a bit, hoping to press myself against the wall of the house so I could have some hard surface to hold onto. He took one long stride and closed the distance that I had tried to make between us. He grabbed my shoulders and brought his face to mine.

"Bella, you smell like Bella!" When he spoke the name I felt something break free inside me.

_LET GO!_

He suddenly let go of my shoulders and took a step back.

"What was that?" He asked. I had covered my ears against the scream that had ripped through my head. He surveyed me with those soul piercing eyes.

"What do you mean what was that?" I lowered my hands and placed them at my sides.

"That yell, what was that?" He looked at me curiously and once again tilted his head slightly to the side.

"How could you have heard that, that was in my head…?" My mouth dropped open as I abruptly realized what was going on here. "You! You can read minds!" He smirked this lopsided smirk and looked down at me once more, almost as if I were a child.

"I'm a vampire aren't I? I can do more things than that mind of yours can comprehend." He was getting all high and mighty with me. Let me tell you, I can't stand it when people get all high and mighty with me.

"So if you can read minds," I started, placing a hand on my hip, "What am I thinking right now?" I closed my eyes tight and concentrated on one image. The first image that popped into my head was of Jacob, glorious Jacob, wonderful Jacob. He wasn't a meany like this-this _vampire_, he was a nice and normal teenager.

I watched as Edward furrowed his brow and looked like he was trying to concentrate. I could see he was just putting on a show though. I looked him up and down in the seconds when he was silent, taking everything in. I, of course, already knew what he looked like from my dreams. But there was something different about this vampire than the one in my dreams. It was like this one was wearing a mask, covering who he really was and how he felt. The one in my dreams was different. The vampire was haunted and hollow, as if underneath a dark cloud that never left him. I guess you could say that there was something that he couldn't let go and that something had taken a part of him with it. He was an actor on a stage with no lights and no audience to watch him struggle alone in the dark.

"Well?" I asked, both hands now firmly planted on my hips. His expression changed from one of mock concentration to real concentration, and finally to confusion.

"I…I don't know." He frowned and took a step back away from me. I smiled triumphantly and walked around him to the end of the porch.

"Since you must have a lot to think about seeing as how your 'vampire powers' aren't working, I'll just be going now." I took the steps off the porch two at a time and hurried to Jake's car. I was afraid he 

would turn around and yell for me to stop, to turn back and talk to him. I think I wanted him to, deep down. There was some sort of carnal attraction to this vampire that I didn't feel with Jake. What I felt for Jake was tender, more like we were destined for each other. I guess you could say it was Love versus Lust.

Then I thought to myself, "Why, when you are trying desperately to get away from a vampire that could very well kill you, are you thinking of matters of love?"

I hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. I breathed a sigh of relief when there was no call to stop. I smoothly switched the car into reverse, turned around to watch behind me as I backed up, and-

"HOLY SHNIEKYS!" My foot slammed into the pedal and the car went careening backwards. Vampire boy, who had appeared in the back passenger seat and caused my loud outburst, smoothly lifted me out of the driver's seat and dropped me onto the passenger seat. All within a split second. I sat stunned in the passenger seat as the car slowly came to a stop.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily." He turned to face me from where he now sat in the driver's seat. I stared open mouthed at him and started to form a response when his face turned into a mask of disgust. "This is _his_ car."

"If be 'his' you mean Jacob Black, then yes. This is his car." I crossed my arms and glared at him. Outside the rain hit against the car as hard as ever, masking my suddenly fast heart beat and breathing.

Slowly, deliberately, he opened the driver's side door and lowered himself out of the car. His face was an ugly mixture of disgust and pretentiousness. A soon as he was clear I lifted myself back into the driver's seat and put my hand out to close the door. The vampire snaked his hand out and grabbed my arm before I was able shut the door.

"Stop." I stopped. I couldn't help myself. "Look at me." Once again his compelling voice bid me do as he pleased.

"Tell that _dog_," He said, spitting the last word out like a curse, "That Edward Cullen said hello." Edward locked me into his gaze and with one swift movement met my lips to his, slammed to door shut, and was back into the house.

I touched a finger to my lips, swollen from a stolen kiss. I was in a trance, the surprise and shock had hit me hard. I backed the car up and turned around. Somehow finding my way back to the rode, I drove off through the pouring rain and found my way back to La Push and the safety of Jake's home.

When I pulled into his driveway the door to his house was flung open and out came Bree. She ran at me with speed that I never thought she was capable of, slamming her body against the car door and flinging it open. It wasn't the first time that day that I felt sorry for Jake's car, being manhandled by such uncaring people.

"Bree! What are you doing here?!" Her face was a mask of horror and sadness. Instantly I knew something was wrong, very wrong. I only became even more worried when Jake stepped out of his house and walked up with a look of absolute pity on his face.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry, but…your mom. Your mom is dead!" Bree choked out the last word with effort.

"What? My mom, dead? No. No it can't be. She's just joking right?" I looked at Jake but he slowly shook his head. "You're lying! Please tell me you're lying!" I broke down. I started sobbing and just repeating no over and over again. Jake and Bree just watched, helpless. After awhile Jake walked up to me and lifted me out of the seat. I looked at him through the tears hoping to see a comforting face, but instead his nose was crinkled, like he smelled something terrible. His eyes were also full of confusion.

Jake took me into his house and set me on the couch. I was now to a point beyond tears, sitting quietly and staring into space. I felt a huge void opening inside me. I remembered how we had last talked, I never got to say goodbye, or to tell her I love her.

I glanced up to see Jake staring at me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Where are the groceries? I thought you went to get them." He said, his voice held an underlying tone of suspicion. I was wondering why he was worried about _groceries_. I mean my mom had just died for goodness sake!

"I got lost." He raised an eyebrow at me. It would have been funny if not for what was now weighing on my mind. "Oh, I almost forgot, Edward Cullen says hello." I had just remembered the message given to me by vampire boy, Edward. Once I had said the name Jake let out a fierce snarl and swept from the room. Once he was out in the pouring rain he soon disappeared.

"I tried calling your cell phone when you didn't show up at the beach but it said you were out of service range. I called your house and no one answered." Bree's voice drifted to my ears and I looked up to see her staring out the window. "The cops said she probably went out looking for you. Her car was found rammed into a tree off the side of the road. They think she hit an animal and that caused her to swerve and lose control. "

"An animal?" I asked.

"Yeah, there was a large body shaped dent on the side of the car. There weren't any animal carcasses or anything like that around though. The cops are still trying to figure out what she hit."

"You said the side of the car." She looked at me, startled.

"What about it?"

"Wouldn't it have hit her instead of her hitting it? I mean, it's hard to hit something with the side of your car when you're going in a straight line." Maybe I was in denial, but something wasn't adding up.

"I don't know, the cops will sort it out. You should probably call your dad, though," Bree said. I gasped and realized she was right. My dad, who was going to be in Italy for the next three months for his job, would have to know. And there was the matter of who I was going to stay with, and the funeral arrangements had to be made. It was all my fault; I was the reason why my mother had died. If I hadn't snuck out of the house she wouldn't have gone to look for me.

"I'll call him right now." I stood up and found Jake's telephone, vaguely wondering where he had run off to.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Well?" Bree asked as I hung up the phone.

"Well…I don't know. All he told me was that there is plenty of money in our bank accounts to pay for the funeral and I'd just have to stay with a friend until he came home. He also said, 'It would be best if you no longer go to school. I will arrange for you to take home school courses wherever you are staying'. Whatever that means." I walked over to Bree and sat down next to her on the couch. "I'm worried, he didn't sound right."

"Like how?" She asked.

"He wasn't as shocked by the news as I thought he was going to be. And he sounded weird, like a different person almost. Maybe it's just the long distance connection though." I sighed and felt tears starting to well up again.

"Hey Jenny, do you want to stay with me? I'm sure it would be all right with my parents. I can take you home right now if you want." She put a sympathetic arm around my shoulder as I felt the tears starting to run down my cheeks.

"No." We both turned our heads and looked to see Jake standing, without a shirt and drenched, in the doorway to his house.

"No?" I asked, astonished at his reaction.

"You're going to stay here, with me. That is, if that's all right with you." It was all right with me. It was more than all right with me. I had only known him for a day but already it felt like a lifetime. I looked apologetically at Bree, it was nothing personal. I just needed a place of peace and quiet. If I was staying with her happy family it would only be a reminder of what I didn't have. Jake, on the other hand, had no mother or siblings. He understood, I know he did.

"I'd love to stay with you, Jacob."

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Well hello there everyone! It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm oh so very excited to post this new chapter for all of you lovely people to read! I apologize for the delay but some authors have lives you know. I was in a musical at a local theatre the past few months, that coupled with school added to lots of craziness! I know it's a short chapter but bear with me. I would have made it longer but what's coming up next is gonna be a long chapter so I thought instead of waiting another long while to post, I might as well post now. **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review! I'm telling you people, all you gotta do is review and all your problems will be solved, well maybe not all of them…but still!**

**You're fabulous, and crazily busy**

**Ari**

**p.s. for all of you who are shouting at me "STUPID ARI! EDWARD IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH BELLA!" I know, I know. This is an Edward/Bella pairing story, but the kiss had to be done for an important reason! And no I will not tell you what that is! You'll just have to wait and see….**

**I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen/Jacob Black, though I wish I did.**


End file.
